


Happy Fate

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Plans For The Future, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka and Kotori are talking about the future on Valentine's day. [HonoKoto yay] Happy Vanentine's!





	Happy Fate

_Within these little hands of yours… lays a very happy fate._

It all started before class when a certain gingerhead was happily walking her way to school. It was a day like any other and wasn't too cold nor too warm. As she reached the school gate though, Honoka's eye caught sign of her best friend who was standing there, her bags in hand.

"Hi, Kotori-chan!" She waved her hand and ran in her direction. "You're early today."

"Honoka-chan too." The ash blonde girl replied, turning a cheerful smile to the taller girl. "I kind of happened to wake up earlier today so…"

"Hehe." The ginger rubbed the back of her head. "The truth is that me too. I was busy doing my homework last night and fell asleep before I knew it. I only realized in the morning that I have completed them all so I felt like going to school right away."

Kotori chuckled. "But class will only be starting in one hour."

The taller girl gave an awkward smile. "But Kotori-chan too has been here longer than Honoka. Does Kotori-chan has plan to do? After all, today is Valentine's."

The blonde just shook her head. "I was thinking about searching for a book at the library but have decided to watch the cheery trees for a while before going inside. That was when Honoka-chan has arrived."

"Oh. I see…" Honoka turned to the flowerless cheery trees and smiled. "They are going to bloom again soon, right?"

"And when they will bloom, we will be graduating from Otonokizaka and will start a new path to adulthood."

"Right?" The ginger closed her eyes and let the cool winter wind brush her cheeks. "Say, Kotori-chan."

Said girl nodded. "What is it, Honoka-chan?"

"What are you planning to do after graduation? I was thinking about study patisserie, management and marketing so I could take over the Homura shop someday." Honoka said, her tone of voice calm.

"Really? I thought you wanted to be a professional idol?"

There was a good minute of silence as the two friends just stood there in the quiet sidewalk. There were no passer-by and no cars; just the two of them. The ginger slowly moved her hand until it brushed against Kotori's, making said girl slightly surprised until Honoka intertwined their fingers. A pair of smile decorated the two girls' faces.

"After thinking a while about it, I have concluded I want to have a quiet life and spend it with the person I like the most."

The blonde chuckled. "You have matured a lot, Honoka-chan!"

Said girl turned to her friend. "I want my everyday to be filled with happiness beside my beloved one."

"Really?"

Honoka nodded before digging her other hand on her pocket and took something. "I know it's a very small thing but…" She took off a small box of heart-shaped chocolate. "I promise it's a slow start but what will follow will always get better everyday." She let go of her friend and placed one knee on the ground, holding the box with both hands. "Kotori-chan… I really like you. Would you please stay by my side forever?"

"Honoka-chan…" The gray-haired girl was left speechless until a tear ran on her cheeks, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Yes. Yes. A slow start but I promise to do my best as well."

Honoka's smile widened as she jumped and took her friend in a hug. "I'm so happy, Kotori-chan~"

Kotori chuckled. "As for you other question, my plans for the future are…"

_The answer doesn't matter… just give me your true feelings._

_Within these little hands of yours… lays a very happy fate._

**Author's Note:**

> Very short indeed but still…
> 
> Anyway, have a good day and see you next time!


End file.
